Season 6 cast
See also: Season 6 The Season 6 cast includes twenty-nine starring cast members and numerous guest stars. Starring cast :See also: Starring cast The following cast members are credited during the opening sequence at the beginning of each episode where they appear: # Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister (5 episodes) # Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister (6 episodes) # Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister (6 episodes) # Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen (5 episodes) # Kit Harington as Lord Commander Jon Snow (6 episodes) # Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish (2 episodes) # Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth (6 episodes) # Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre (5 episodes) # Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell (4 episodes) # Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand ("The Red Woman") # Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark (5 episodes) # Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane ("The Broken Man") # Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei (4 episodes) # Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy (5 episodes) # John Bradley as Samwell Tarly (2 episodes) # Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon (4 episodes) # Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth (4 episodes) # Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn ("The Broken Man") # Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark (4 episodes) # Conleth Hill as Varys (5 episodes) # Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane (5 episodes) # Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis (4 episodes) # Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton (2 episodes) # Hannah Murray as Gilly (2 episodes) # Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow (6 episodes) # Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Bolton (4 episodes) # Maisie Williams as Arya Stark (6 episodes) # Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar (4 episodes) # with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont (3 episodes) Guest starring cast Recurring Returning cast members * Faye Marsay as the Waif (6 episodes) * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett (5 episodes) * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell (4 episodes) * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm (4 episodes) * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane (4 episodes) * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne (4 episodes) * Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella (4 episodes) * Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy (4 episodes) * Michael Condron as Bowen Marsh (3 episodes) * Brian Fortune as Othell Yarwyck (3 episodes) * Ian Gelder as Lord Kevan Lannister (3 episodes) * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed (3 episodes) * Brenock O'Connor as Olly (3 episodes) * Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne (3 episodes) * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell (2 episodes) * Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle (2 episodes) * Tobias Menzies as Edmure Tully (2 episodes) * Kristian Nairn as Hodor (2 episodes) * Tim Plester as Walder Rivers (2 episodes) * Natalia Tena as Osha (2 episodes) * Ian Whyte as Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun (2 episodes) * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand ("The Red Woman") * Sara Dylan as a handmaiden ("The Red Woman") * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand ("The Red Woman") * Charlotte Hope as Myranda ("The Red Woman") * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand ("The Red Woman") * Toby Sebastian as Prince Trystane Martell ("The Red Woman") * Alexander Siddig as Prince Doran Martell ("The Red Woman") * DeObia Oparei as Areo Hotah ("The Red Woman") * Nell Tiger Free as Princess Myrcella Baratheon ("Home") * Patrick Malahide as King Balon Greyjoy ("Home") * Elizabeth Webster as Lady Walda Bolton ("Home") * Anton Lesser as Qyburn ("Oathbreaker") * Art Parkinson as Prince Rickon Stark ("Oathbreaker") * Meena Rayann as Vala ("Oathbreaker") * Enzo Cilenti as Yezzan zo Qaggaz ("Book of the Stranger") * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn ("Book of the Stranger") * George Georgiou as Razdal mo Eraz ("Book of the Stranger") * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell ("Book of the Stranger") * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce ("Book of the Stranger") * Portia Victoria as a Dothraki woman having sex ("Book of the Stranger") * David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey ("Blood of My Blood") * Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark ("Blood of My Blood") * Eugene Simon as Brother Lancel ("Blood of My Blood") * Clive Russell as Ser Brynden Tully ("The Broken Man") Recast characters * Max von Sydow replaces Struan Rodger as the three-eyed raven (3 episodes) * Kae Alexander replaces Octavia Alexandru as Leaf (3 episodes) * Robert Aramayo as young Lord Eddard Stark (2 episodes) * Sam Coleman as young Hodor (2 episodes) * Sebastian Croft as young Eddard Stark (2 episodes) * Matteo Elezi as young Benjen Stark (2 episodes) * Fergus Leathem as young Rodrik Cassel (2 episodes) * Annette Tierney as young Old Nan (2 episodes) * Daniel Tuite replaces Tom Brooke as Lothar Frey (2 episodes) * Vladimir Furdik replaces Richard Brake as the Night King ("The Door") * William & James Wilson as Sam ("Blood of My Blood") New characters * Robert Fawsitt as a loyal Night's Watch man (3 episodes) * Junade Khan as Khal Moro's bloodrider (3 episodes) * Staz Nair as Qhono (3 episodes) * Joe Naufahu as Khal Moro (3 episodes) * Diogo Sales as Khal Moro's bloodrider (3 episodes) * Ross Anderson-Doherty as a mummer (2 episodes) * Pilou Asbæk as Prince Euron Greyjoy (2 episodes) * Glen Barry as a mummer (2 episodes) * Eva Butterly as the mummer playing Margaery Tyrell (2 episodes) * Rob Callender as Clarenzo (2 episodes) * Steve Cash as a loyal Night's Watch man (2 episodes) * Essie Davis as Lady Crane (2 episodes) * Kevin Eldon as Camello (2 episodes) * Fola Evans-Akingbola as Moro's wife (2 episodes) * Souad Faress as the High Priestess of the Dosh Khaleen (2 episodes) * Michael Feast as Aeron Greyjoy (2 episodes) * Angelique Fernandez as a Dothraki widow (2 episodes) * Tony Flynn as a Night's Watch man (2 episodes) * Leigh Gill as Bobono (2 episodes) * Richard E. Grant as Izembaro (2 episodes) * Michael Hayes as a Night's Watch man (2 episodes) * Nanna Bryndís Hilmarsdóttir as a musician (2 episodes) * Arnar Rósenkranz Hilmarsson as a musician (2 episodes) * Michael Hooley as a Night's Watch man (2 episodes) * Wuese Houston-Jibo as a Dothraki widow (2 episodes) * Hannah John-Kamen as Ornela (2 episodes) * Kristján Páll Kristjánsson as a musician (2 episodes) * Brynjar Leifsson as a musician (2 episodes) * Gerald Lepkowski as Zanrush (2 episodes) * Chuku Modu as Ahko (2 episodes) * Brendan O'Rourke as a mummer (2 episodes) * Eline Powell as Bianca (2 episodes) * Paul Rattray as Lord Harald Karstark (2 episodes) * Richard Rycroft as Maester Wolkan (2 episodes) * Ragnar Þórhallsson as a musician (2 episodes) Single episode * "The Red Woman" ** Rubi Ali as a Khal Moro's wife ** Andrew Bryan as a Bolton officer ** Tristan Heanue as a Bolton soldier ** Sabina Arthur as a Meereenese homeless mother ** Colin Azzopardi as Maester Caleotte *"Home" **Dylan Edwards as a King's Landing boaster **Richard Laing as a Lannister captain **Cordelia Hill as Lyanna Stark *"Oathbreaker" **Dean S. Jagger as Lord Smalljon Umber **Luke Roberts as Ser Arthur Dayne **Eddie Eyre as Ser Gerold Hightower **Annette Hannah as a little bird **Nathanael Saleh as Arthur **Michael Nevin as a little bird **Jesse Magee as a little bird **Iona Clarke as a little bird **Lucy Gallagher as a little bird **Fionn Kernan as a little bird **Leo Woodruff as Lord Howland Reed *"Book of the Stranger" **Eddie Jackson as Belicho Paenymion **Yousef Sweid as Ash **Michael Heath as Kesh **Tamer Hassan as Khal Forzho **Deon Lee-Williams as Iggo **Elie Haddad as Khal Brozho **Andrei Claude as Khal Rhalko **Darius Dar Khan as Khal Qorro **Oliver Stockwell as a Dothraki man having sex *"The Door" **Darrell D'Silva as an Ironborn **Ania Bukstein as Kinvara **Wayne Foskett as Lord Rickard Stark **Kate Anthony as a Braavosi woman **Sally Mortemore as a Braavosi woman **Ruairí Heading as a Night's Watch man **Robert Render as an Ironborn **James Lecky as an Ironborn *"Blood of My Blood" **James Faulkner as Lord Randyll Tarly **Samantha Spiro as Lady Melessa Tarly **David Rintoul as King Aerys II Targaryen **Freddie Stroma as Dickon Tarly **Rebecca Benson as Lady Talla Tarly **Raül Tortosa as a Tyrell bannerman **Lucy Hayes *"The Broken Man" **Ian McShane as Septon Meribald **Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson **Tim McInnerny as Lord Robett Glover **Ricky Champ as Flynn **Ian Davies as Morgan **Murray McArthur as a Wildling elder **Bella Ramsey **Margaret Jackman as the Waif's disguise **Kevin James Horsham **Louis Rolston **Kaite Alexander-Thom **Jed Murray **Michael Patrick **Matt Faris **Neil Keery **Heidi Romanova **Danielle Claire Jenner **Ella Hughes **Zoi Gorman **Billy King *"Episode 8" *"Episode 9" *"Episode 10" Category:Cast Category:Season 6